


Pack Street: Ward 001

by EyeOfTheTempest



Series: The Woes Of A Hornless Ram [6]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, I'd add more but then I'd spoil it lol, Memory Loss, Schizophrenia, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Remmy wakes up in a hospital with head pains and no memory of what happened.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually gonna ad multiple chapters to this one. :D

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

The high pitched tones confirm that I'm officially awake.   
...I hope.

As my vision slowly begins to focus, it becomes increasingly obvious where I am. My skull feels like it has a crack right in it's center, and my memories are...fuzzy, to say the least. 

Headpains, Loss of memory, and waking up in a hospital? That's a great combination.

A quick glance next to me reveals the source of the beeping to be a heart monitor. Sure enough, a cord is connected to my left hoof. Speaking of which, my skull isn't the only thing that hurts. Although the pain is much different, my entire left arm definitely feels a bit sore. Numb, too. I flex my arm a little to get the blood circulating. A quick series of wiggles confirms that the rest of my body is, in fact, fine. I still have no idea why I'm in a hospital. 

After a moment, I begin to hear a pair of footsteps. They sound solid, but not quite like hooves. Shoes, most likely. A jackal with grey fur soon appears through a door at the side of the room, holding a clipboard and dressed in a clean, white coat. A name tag that I can't quite read from here hangs from it. 

Something about him seems familiar, but I can't quite place it.

"Ah, good morning Mr Cormo."   
He seems to have noticed I'm awake. Setting his clipboard down, he pulls up a chair next to my bed.   
"How are you today?"  
I'm not quite sure how one responds to this sort of question after waking up in a hospital with no recollection of what the fuck happened, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Tired and confused." My throat feels sore, and my mouth dry.  
"Ah, that is to be expected. I assume, then, that you have no memory of why you are here?"  
"No." I respond immediately.   
"I see. Well, I wasn't there, but from what your neighbors told me, you experienced a violent hallucination, before passing out. Apparently, only one person was in the room at the time. A wolf by the name of....Beth...No, wait, Betty. Yes, there we go. Unfortunately, Betty refused to say very much about it and ran off shortly after your admittance. Seems whatever happened scared her. We also performed a battery of tests, but it seems you don't remember those."

I take a moment to process all of this as the doctor finishes.   
Usually, the explanation of how you woke up in a hospital with a bad headache and no idea how the hell it happened can be a lot to take in. But this, despite being a rather short story, is......well, the best word for it is 'Scary'. I've graduated from nightmares to straight up hallucinations. And on top of that, Betty, BETTY of all people is scared. How the hell did I scare her?   
God, must've been quite the fucking trip.   
And that's the scary part. At any moment I can just lose control. Anything and everything could be a dream. At any fucking moment.  
What if tomorrow I wake up and I'm some 6 year old Jagaur who's been in a coma for the past few months? What if-

"Mr Cormo?" 

Ok, maybe I'm over thinking this.  
Still, it's a scary thought.  
"Yes?" The doctor's giving me a worried look.  
"You just kind of blanked out for a second there."  
"Ah. Sorry. Just deep in thought. This is......a lot to take in."  
The jackal chuckles a little.   
"Yes, indeed. I know I'd be a bit stunned too if I was in your position."   
Nodding, I try to think of what exactly to say next, but before I can, the doctor stands up.  
"Now that you're awake, and aware of what happened, it's time we get down to business."   
He plucks a syringe out of a case next to him.   
"Unfortunately, bedrest is not something that can fix what you have."  
"Speaking of which, what do I have?" I interrupt. I was so focused on what had happened (what I'm assuming is yesterday) that I forgot to ask what the hell's even causing this.  
"I believe it's a form of Schizophrenia. You've heard of the before, yes?"   
I freeze on the spot.  
Schizophrenia?  
Like, schizophrenia, schizophrenia?  
As in, hallucinations, gone off the deep end schizophrenia?  
The kind of, 'Haha your brain's fucked sucks to be you' schizophrenia that changes your entire life?

"H-how the f-f-fuck?" I manage to sputter.   
"I know, I know, it's, yet again, a lot to take in all at once. But unfortunately, it's true. You have schizophrenia, Mr Cormo." He doesn't seem the least bit fucking bothered, or sympathetic.   
"Now, Mr Cormo, you don't have a fear of needles, do you?"  
Fear of fucking needles-  
"No." I respond in an agitated tone. You can't just dump the fact that someone has schizophrenia on them and just let them deal with that over the course of 30 seconds.  
"Good. In my opinion, ripping the bandage off usually hurts more."  
He jabs the needle into my arm, before pressing down on the plunger. The pain is minimal, yet the sting is still there.  
I can't help but agree, really. I always somehow manage to take some strands of wool off whenever I remove one.  
After dabbing at the puncture point with a damo cotton ball, he places a bandage over it. The alcohol stings, but still not very much.  
"The medicine should begin to take effect soon." The doctor throws over his shoulder.  
"How soon?"  
"Three weeks."  
"THREE WEEKS?"  
'Soon' my ass, I've gotta deal with three whole fucking weeks of this shit?   
"Yes, three weeks." He confirms.  
"Ah, speaking of which, those weeks may be a bit more..." He pauses for a moment. "Shall we say, 'stressful' then expected."  
"How the hell could this get any worse?"  
I'm not sure that I want to know the answer to that question, yet I decided to fucking ask it, so...  
"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, nothing that happens in your hallucinations is real. However, while I haven't been given a chance to test this fully, it seems that your heart rate increase when experiencing anything particularly unpleasant. Like, shall we say, losing a limb?"   
My left arm twitches suddenly.  
"And it seems that the more unpleasant a situation is, I.E., the closet you are to dying, the faster your heart beats. Now, because of this, it would be in your best interest to avoid any sort of scenarios in which something of this nature might happen. Otherwise, said heart rate could have certain 'negative effects' on your health."

I think I know where this is going, and I'm not happy about it.

"Such as...?" I manage to inquire.  
"Such as heart attacks." He deadpans.  
Sh-  
"And death. Very high likelihood of death." 

Death.

Fucking Death. 

I could die from having a bad dream. There is a long ass list of 'Ways I don't want to die' and that's never been one of them, but now it's pretty high up on the list.

"To put it simply, die in your dreams and you'll die in real life."  
He doesn't seem the least bit bothered explaining the fact that I could at any possible moment be thrown into a brutal fight for my life. 

"So that's it? I've just gotta deal with this for 3 whole weeks? That's it?"  
He nods.  
I clench and un-clench my hooves, taking a deep breath.   
Alright Remmy.  
You can do this.  
It's just 3 weeks.  
Only 21 days.  
Just 504 hours. 

"No, I can't fucking do this. There's gotta be some way-"  
The doctor shakes his head at me.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Cormo. This is just how it is. Normaly, patients with Schizophrenia don't experience hallucinations this intense. Emphasis on Normally."  
I shake my head a little, taking another deep breath.  
Looks like this is just how things are now.

"Now that that's all taken care of, perhaps you should have some breakfast. You're hungry, aren't you?"   
I nod my head.  
He gets up to leave, but stop him first.   
"Hold on a second, what happens now? Do I go home after this, or stay here? Is some person going to have to check up on me every few days?" A mental image of me and Ozzy sitting in a room with Velvet comes to mind.  
God, I hope not.  
"You'll be required to stay here for the 3 weeks in which the medication must begin to take effect." He begins, "But, it seems that you have a few visitors, who would like to see you after breakfast. With your permission, of course. Their names are-"  
"It's fine." I cut him off. "Nobody would want to see me except them."   
"Ah. I see." The doctor nods his head. "I'll let your friends and family know, then."  
"Family?" I tilt my head.  
"Yes. Why, I thought you knew. Your parents are outside as well."  
He leaves before I can say anything.

...

Shit.


	2. In Which The Game Changes Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original plan was always to just sort of sidestep portraying Remmy's parents, and just letting them be an afterthought. However, more people then I expected seemed curious, so I guess if you guys really wanted I COULD write out a scene with them, but idk.

"Well, that was...."  
Marty trails off as the two sheep head around the corner, and out of sight. He doesn't need to finish for us to understand. Al's sitting quietly, arms folded, but I can tell the dude would've burst like a fucking damn if we hadn't scared them off. Probably didn't aid to our image, but at the same time if I never see those specist bastards again it'll still be too soon. 

We all sit in some more tense silence for a while. Most of us just sort of spacing out and trying to calm down.   
I'm really starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea. Al told us it would be alright, and he got that from Velvet, but still, she said this was a hospital 'Of sorts.' We all followed without saying anything, but it's slowly beginning to sound more and more bullshit. Like, what the fuck does that mean, 'of sorts'? She said it was run by a friend of hers, and Velvet seems like a really innocent person. Wears a bit too much perfume for my tastes, sure, but still. 

Yet here we are, the lobby of some shady ass hospital/asylum/whatever, sitting here while Remmy recovers from having a fucking hallucination, followed by a heart attack. 

No, you know what, fuck this. I'm not holding this in any longer.  
"So no one else thinks this is even a little bit shady?" I blurt, sitting up in my seat. Everyone states at me with mixed looks. Al just seems more annoyed, Charlie....well, is just fucking squinting at me like usual, Avo looks tired and Ozzy even looks a little scared. I've never seen the dude frown for more then a few seconds at a time.   
Al opens his mouth to talk, but Avo ends up getting the first word in.  
"Yes, we get it Wolt. This pace gives you the heebie-jeebies, but YOU thought it would be a good idea to come here in the first place so shut it."  
"Oh, don't act like you weren't the first one to the car!" My sister snaps. Avo just rolls her eyes, shifting the lollipop a little in her mouth.  
"Guys, that's not important right now. What IS, is that we're sitting in the middle of some shady building by a waterfall in the middle of fucking nowhere, and we're all just sitting around like it's tooootally just an innocent hospital, but I know you guys are all suspicious too. We can't just sit here and pretend that-" 

"Sir." I spin around perhaps a bit faster then I meant to and find myself face to face with a burly looking grey wolf.   
"I'm going to need you to calm down." He places a firm paw on my shoulder, giving me what seems to be a look between intimidating and worried. I wasn't even being that loud, asshole.  
Taking a deep breath, I nod and sit down as he pads away. I didn't even realize that I was standing up. Everyone just kind of goes back to staring into space as I deflate farther into my chair.   
This sucks.

 

I begin to follow in their proverbial footsteps, but it's not long before I'm brought to my senses by the clacking of hooves. I pop up with what I'm sure is a somewhat excited look only to be greeted by those specist assholes Remmy calls 'Parents.' They make a point of walking all the way around us on their way to the door. Avo doesn't stop glowering in their direction until they're out of sight even through the glass doors.   
Slowly, my brain begins to drift off in an attempt at distraction.

Gee, Dora sure is taking a while to use the bathroom. 

Shit, now I've gotta use the bathroom. 

I get up and get half way through "I'll be right back" when some sort of nurse that I didn't notice until just now informs us that we can go in now.

I decide I can hold it.

 

After a fairly short elevator ride, we arrive in front of door labled  
"West, 001. R. Cormo"  
Gee, seems familiar.  
The actual room inside is a fairly bland room with white walls, chairs of varying size, a deactivated heart monitor, and a table. Oh, and of course, our fluffy little friend himself. Remmy seems relatively the same, minus the bandage over the top of his head that only slightly pokes out from beneath his head wool. His eyes seem somewhat irritated, too. Aside from all that though, he's still the same. He stares at us all in turn as the entire pack (plus Dora) files into the room.   
"Hey, uh, guys." He offers. "How's it going?"   
For a second, nobody says,anything.  
Then Marty blurts out   
"You look like shit."  
Seems like the kind of thing Betty would say.   
He gives a brief, tired chuckle.   
"Yeah, I know."   
The room fades back into comeplete, akward silence.   
"So, uh, thanks. I guess, for coming to see my guys."  
Everyone collectively mutters something similar to "No problem" or "Sure." Except for Al.  
"That's the whole point of being part of a Pack." The large wolf explains.   
The room seems a bit less awkward now. Avo sits down in one of the chairs by Remmy's bed, leaning back and crossing her arms.  
"So, how long do you think you'll be here?"  
"Three weeks."  
"Three weeks?" She echoes.  
"Yup. That's how long the medicine takes to kick in."  
"Medicine?" Ozzy asks.  
"Oh, yeah." Remmy's eyes widen as if he's just now remembering what's wrong. "I have Schizophrenia, apparently."   
The room is filled with several varying responses, ranging from Marty shouting "Bullshit!", to Ozzy's empathetic wince, to Dora's theatrical yet understandable gasp. She kneels down next to the bed, on the side opposite to Avo.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" She croons, taking his hoof into her massive paws. He twitches slightly upon contact, and a brief grimmace crosses his face.Maybe he hurt his left arm somehow?

Ozzy manages to choke out "That's rough, man."  
Before Marty immediately launches off of Al's shoulder, landing at the edge of Remmy's bed, and starting to pace from one end to another.  
"There's no way you just fucking DEVELOPED schizophrenia out of the blue! This shit doesn't just happen over night! You'd have to experience some sort of serious fucking mental trauma to-"  
"Marty." Al cuts him off firmly. He quits pacing, before muttering something to himself and sitting down.  
"So, how do you plan to spend your three weeks here, Cormo?" Charlie questions, joining Marty at the foot of the bed.   
Before he can respond, someone else somehow squeezes into the room with us. A black furred Jackle. A doctor, if his coat, clipboard and nametag are anything to go by.   
"Actually, that won't be necessary." He states, looking at each of us in turn. He has an odd expression on his face. This probably looks weird, a whole room full of Predators worried about one little sheep.   
His eyes seem to linger on Pandora for a second more then usual.  
"Remmy should be good to go right about now."  
Everyone gives him a surprised look. Marty looks like he's about to launch into another "bullshit" moment, and even Charlie's expression is easily recognized as skeptisim despite her usual tired squint.  
"Really?" Avo asks in a tone portraying that she's not at all convinced.  
"You're saying he's just magically fine after a shot to the arm and a few nights rest? Cause I'm pretty fucking sure that's NOT how Schizophrenia works."  
The jackal coughs pointedly and readjusts his nametag, giving Avo a smug look.  
She growls a bit, but otherwise holds her tongue.   
"Alright then." Al remarks, brows furrowed. "You ready, Cormo?"   
Remmy nods, climbing up out of the bed. His first few steps are shaky, but he quickly adjusts himself.   
"Let's go."

...

 

Due to spacing issues, everyone except Remmy and Dora (who has her own car, apparently) end up riding with Al. And Remmy, well, rides with Dora, obviously. Al seemed kinda put off by the idea of leaving an injured Pack Member with an outsider, But pretty much everyone but Marty and Ozzy (who I'm pretty sure had barely even heard of her until today) vouched for her, so it ended up working out.

The car ride passes mostly in silence, except for the Radio and Ozzy humming along to it quietly. Normally, Annie and I would've been doing the same.   
Not today, though.  
I guess none of us ever realized how attached to Remmy we were until today.  
Heck, I know I didn't.  
I mean, I don't really have feelings for the dude, but he's a nice person to just...well, talk to.  
Al's usually busy, Betty and Marty are constantly grumpy, and Charlie is.....well, Charlie. It's just nice to have someone aside from my sister and sometimes Ozzy to talk to. (Even Ozzy has some problems.)  
Someone willing to just chill.  
Someone who you can kind of be serious around without them making you feel like there's something wrong.

...  
Hell, maybe I do have feelings for him.

Or I'm just tired, and feeling really bad for him. Guess I'll find out at some point, eh?

 

Before I know it, we're back home and filing out of the car. I collapse into the couch lazily. My sister and Ozzy follow. Charlie and Marty head upstairs to their apartment, but Avo and Al go to check on Betty.  
I almost forgot about her. She's been a real mess lately. Won't say what's wrong, either. She's probably pretty shaken but the whole thing. She was there when it happened, I think.   
I realize suddenly that I need to us the bathroom. 

I head upstairs, getting all the way through "I'll be right back." This time.  
Yet somehow, I'm not.

....

 

It's dark outside by the time I'm woken up by the sudden impact of rolling off my couch and onto the floor.

"What the fuck...?" I manage sleepily. I peek into my bedroom and my alarm clock confirms that it's definitely 10:45pm. What the fuck? I wasn't even that tired!

I make my way downstairs, and open my mouth to say "GOOOOODMORNING VIETNAM" only to stop midway through because of the panicked congregation of everyone downstairs.   
Well, everyone except Remmy, and Dora.  
Oh shit.  
Wait-

"Are they not back yet?" I wonder out loud. Everyone seems to know who I mean and they all shake their heads.   
Oh fuck.  
"They aren't answering their phones either." Charlie comments. She seems pretty dishelved. Her eyes are actually part way open, but not much.

"Apparently nobody at the shop knows anything either." Avo remarks, looking up from her phone. 

"Oh shit."   
It's all I can say.  
Just, 'oh shit.'   
"You don't think that Dora...y'know..." I trail off suddenly, and everyone seems to understand that I'm not talking about them fucking.  
I expect someone to burst out with 'Of course not, don't be stupid.'  
I expect someone to reasure us. To reasure me. To tell us that there's now way someone like Dora could've turned.

But they don't. All I get are grim stares.

"Oh fuck!" 

I feel like I'm about to throw up.   
I almost do.

*****

And meanwhile, in a far off place, a ram wakes up from the crash that occured not too long ago. He takes in his surroundings as he climbs out of the wrecked car, careful not to place too much pressure on his injured leg. Blood trickles down his forehead, as he looks around the crash site of the forest floor.  
"H-hello?" He calls out shakily, leaning against the wreckage to support himself. He's rewarded by the sound of snarling. It takes him a moment to realize what he's hearing over the ringing in his ears. He spins around just in time to catch a glimpse of the great shadowy shape causing the noise, just before it leaps upon him, claws extended, teeth bared....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Remmy get out of this one?   
> WILL he get out of this one?  
> Is it just a nightmare?  
> Or is has one of his nightmares come true?
> 
> STAY TUNED, TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME!
> 
> Pretty interested to see everyone's thoughts on this in the comments.


End file.
